


La tormenta

by meddlesome_hero



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Anthy siendo Anthy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Están implícitas todas las cosas malas de la serie, F/F, Gen, Mid-Canon, en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meddlesome_hero/pseuds/meddlesome_hero
Summary: "Era un movimiento demasiado cliché, pero bien sabía que a Utena le encantaban ese tipo de cosas pues le daban la oportunidad de probarse como el galante héroe que protegía a la frágil doncella. Comenzó a ensayar mentalmente su mejor reacción de niña asustada pero algo la hizo frenar en seco aquellos planes. Cuando cayó un rayo, la otra chica comenzó a temblar. Era inútil, Utena no podría jugar al héroe que protegía a la pobre doncella de las tormentas porque ella misma les temía."





	La tormenta

Anthy se detuvo a la entrada del dormitorio para sacudir las gotas de lluvia de su paraguas. Dentro todo estaba en calma, como si la lluvia de afuera se desarrollara en un universo aparte. Al subir las escaleras notó que la luz de su recámara estaba prendida lo que significaba que Utena debía seguir despierta, en realidad no tenía nada de raro, era sábado y apenas acababa de anochecer, sin embargo en esos momentos Anthy no se sentía con energías para interactuar con nadie, mucho menos con esa chica.   
Tomó aire, se puso su mejor máscara de Prometida de la Rosa y abrió la puerta.

— Ya regresé, señorita Utena — usó el tono más empalagoso posible.

La otra joven reaccionó al escuchar su nombre. 

— Oh, Himemiya, llegaste — dijo quedamente mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el libro que había estado leyendo — Cuando empezó a llover creí que te quedarías allá. 

Chu-chu, quien se había ocupado comiendo una galleta se atragantó de pronto y le dirigió a Anthy una mirada nerviosa.

— A mi hermano le surgió un compromiso y tuve que regresar, me sorprendió la lluvia a  medio camino — contestó. En efecto, la señora Ohtori había llegado de imprevisto.

Chu- chu exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Afuera arreció la lluvia. 

— Ya veo, que bueno que llevaste paraguas — murmuró Utena —¿Y cómo está Ak…digo, tu hermano?

Nervioso. No eran buenas noticias, porque cuando comenzaba  a ponerse nervioso después seguía el enojo y a Anthy no le gustaba lo que ocurría  cuando su hermano se enojaba.

— Se encuentra bien. — respondió al fin — Preguntó por usted.

— Oh

Al ver el leve rubor que coloreaba las mejillas de su compañera, Anthy comprobó que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo al prepararla para eventualmente entregársela a Akio. Algo inevitable aunque el sólo pensar en eso comenzaba le provocaba cierta punzada en el pecho. 

— Espero que Akio-san no tenga que salir. Es peligroso estar afuera con esta lluvia — comentó la joven más para sí misma que para Anthy quien se tomó la libertad de no seguirle a la conversación. 

— Si me permite, señorita Utena, iré a bañarme. 

La otra sólo asintió y volteó a ver la lluvia caer por la ventana. 

***

Anthy acostumbraba tomar un baño después de sus "visitas" a su hermano; a fin de cuentas, los duelistas esperaban que la Prometida de la Rosa fuera una muchacha pura e inocente. También - y le costaba admitirlo- le gustaba imaginar aunque fuera por un momento que podía lavar todo rastro de lo que había pasado con su hermano y así quedar realmente inmaculada. Revisó que no le hubieran quedado marcas, por fortuna no había nada, pero temía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para empezar a preocuparse por esconder los moretes y arañazos que se avecinaban. 

Pensó en Utena y la cara de tonta que puso cuando le hablaba de Akio. Un sabor amargo llenó su boca; aquella niña estaba tan sumergida en sus delirios románticos y de falsa nobleza que jamás podría imaginarse una fracción de lo que Anthy estaba pasando. La odiaba por no tener ni idea. Todos los duelistas eran unos tontos por antonomasia, pero despreciaba especialmente a esta última porque siendo mujer no sabía cuál era su lugar en el mundo y actuaba con la desfachatez de alguien que cree conocerlo todo. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se enfrentara a la verdad, las cosas caían por su propio peso y todos los duelistas eventualmente fallaban y desaparecían. Utena sería una entre tantos y pese a que al final Anthy disfrutaba de ver la cara que ponían cuando se daban cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, debía de admitir que no estaba particularmente ansiosa de ver lo que le pasaría a Utena. Era cierto que el imaginárselo le causaba cierto placer en ese momento, pero también era cierto que una vez que todo estuviese terminado al poco tiempo ya no sentiría nada. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No sería nada fuera de lo común, cientos de duelistas terminaban su ciclo, pero la Prometida de la Rosa era una constante. 

El sabor amargo en su boca empeoró así como las punzadas en el pecho. Anthy terminó de secarse y se puso su camisón de dormir. No tenía caso seguirle dando vueltas a eso. Mejor era dejarlo enterrado, la Prometida de la Rosa no debía sentir. 

Al entrar al cuarto encontró a Utena en la misma posición en que la había dejado: mirando a la ventana con una expresión indescifrable.

— Ya volví, señorita Utena — dijo levantando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del sonido de la lluvia.

Cayó un relámpago y por un momento Anthy creyó ver que la otra se estremecía. 

— Espero que la gente de afuera esté bien — dijo la chica sin siquiera voltear. 

No era normal. Usualmente hablaba más o - si estaba particularmente nerviosa- se movía por todo el cuarto haciendo ejercicios.  Se veía demasiado tranquila, lánguida de hecho, como cuando había perdido ante el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Aquello no tenía sentido, Anthy se gloriaba de conocer a la perfección los sentimientos de esa chica y sabía cómo manipularlos. Esta vez no había utilizado ningún factor externo que la hiciera actuar de esa manera. Era demasiado extraño.

Chu-chu comenzó a jalar la chamarra de Utena para pedirle más galletas, ella simplemente le acarició la cabeza y lo hizo a un lado. Plegó las piernas contra su pecho y recargó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. El simio le lanzó a Anthy una mirada suplicante quien se quedó pensativa ante lo que estaba pasando. Ciertamente no tenía idea de porqué la chica se encontraba así, pero ahora sentía que lo importante era sacarla de ese trance ya que no podría ser útil si se les deprimía antes de tiempo. La tormenta le dio una idea, quizá si Anthy comenzaba a mostrarse asustada por los rayos, la otra reaccionaría e iría a consolarla. Era un movimiento demasiado cliché, pero bien sabía que a Utena le encantaban ese tipo de cosas pues le daban la oportunidad de probarse como el galante héroe que protegía a la frágil doncella. Comenzó a ensayar mentalmente su mejor reacción de niña asustada pero algo la hizo frenar en seco aquellos planes. Cuando cayó un rayo, la otra chica comenzó a temblar. Era inútil, Utena no podría jugar al héroe que protegía a la pobre doncella de las tormentas porque ella misma les temía.

—¿Señorita Utena?

La susodicha se puso tensa al oír su nombre y se talló fuertemente el rostro con su antebrazo. Por fin volteó.

–Perdón, ¿me llamaste? Estaba distraída.

Hizo una mueca extraña, un mal intento de sonrisa para ocultar lo que sus ojos enrojecidos delataban.

Ahora bien, Anthy no podía manipular los sentimientos de Utena porque desconocía lo que la hacía actuar así, ante semejante enigma sólo quedaba hacer una cosa:

–¿Se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó tentativamente.

La cara de Utena se enrojeció aún más al verse sorprendida.

– Eh… sí, sólo estoy cansada. Creo que mejor iré a dormirme.

Así que no deseaba hablar de eso. ¿Qué no se suponía que eran amigas? Aunque la amistad que Anthy le profesaba era fingida, la Prometida de la Rosa sintió cierta indignación por el hecho de que Utena no le tuviera tanta confianza todavía.

–De acuerdo, yo también me acostaré.

Salvo por el sonido de la tormenta, no se escuchaba nada más, incluso Chu-chu se había quedado muy quieto. Anthy se metió a su cama mientras su compañera de cuarto se cambiaba.

— Espero que pase pronto esta tormenta. Buenas noches Himemiya — musitó la chica antes de subir a su cama.

De nuevo esa molesta punzada en el pecho, quizá era la tristeza tan honda en los ojos de Utena o la frustración que le daba el no saber qué estaba pasando. No podía dejarlo así, aunque eso la orillara a realizar una locura. 

— Señorita Utena. Acuéstese aquí. 

— ¡¿Qué?!

Utena se quedó paralizada a la mitad de las escaleras de su litera, mientras Anthy se recorría para dejar un espacio en la cama.

— Es que… no me agradan las tormentas. Acompáñeme, por favor.

— A mí tampoco — murmuró la joven y sin decir más tomó su almohada y bajó a la cama de Anthy. Sin embargo, se quedó sentada al borde de la cama y miró a la chica sin saber que hacer.

— Hay suficiente espacio para las dos — dijo tocando el lugar que había dejado libre.

Tras un momento de duda, Utena se acostó al lado de Anthy. 

Se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra por un largo tiempo, el único ruido era la tormenta y las únicas luces eran los relámpagos y ese brillo extraño en los ojos de Utena que la otra aún no podía descifrar.

— T-te ¿Te asustan las tormentas?– Susurró la chica, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas.

Con delicadeza, Anthy tomó una de las manos de la joven entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciarla.

— Ahora no. ¿Y a usted?

Aunque las manos ya no estaban crispadas, Anthy seguía notando que todo el cuerpo de la chica estaba tenso.

— N-no. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?— entre más trataba de calmarse, más agitada sonaba su respiración. — En serio yo…

No la dejó continuar, sino que más bien la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su pecho. 

–¡Himemiya!, ¿qué…?

–Shh…todo está bien.–dijo Anthy acariciándole el cabello. Pudo sentir cómo se iba relajando bajo sus brazos. 

No era la primera vez que consolaba a un duelista. Eran adolescentes después de todo y si necesitaban que Anthy actuara como su madre sustituta, ella lo haría, era su deber como Prometida de la Rosa. No se trataba de algo fuera de lo común y sin embargo, las punzadas empeoraron cuando empezó a sentir algo húmedo contra su pecho.   
Un nuevo trueno hizo que Utena se estremeciera.

— Está bien, todo va a estar bien. No es nada que deba asustarte– susurró, no sabía si estaba calmando a la chica o si quería calmarse también a sí misma.

— Perdón, Himemiya.

— No te disculpes.

Mientras la acariciaba, dejó que se aferrara a ella como si fuera una tabla de salvación en medio de la tempestad. 

— Fue una noche como esta cuando vi a esos dos por última vez — dijo Utena después de un rato. — Sé que ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso, pero hay veces en que me acuerdo y me siento muy mal. Como si tuviera otra vez ocho años. Es… algo tonto, ¿no crees?

Así que de eso se trataba. Como Utena nunca mencionaba a sus padres ni hablaba de su condición, por un tiempo creyó que la chica no se molestaba en pensar en ellos o que incluso los había olvidado, pero resulta que esa aparente falta de preocupación no era más que una de tantas máscaras que usaba para parecer más fuerte. Incluso había logrado engañar a Anthy cosa que esta última no se lo podía perdonar a sí misma, pero eso no importaba ahora. Tenía que hacer algo por la niña que tenía entre sus brazos.

— No creo que sea tonto.— replicó insegura. Sus respuestas habían sido calculadas hasta entonces. Se veía obligada a improvisar— A veces hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse y tienes que vivir con eso. Es doloroso, pero sentirte así no te hace más débil.

—¿Tú crees?

— Es la verdad. Tranquilícese, debe descansar.

Dócilmente, Utena volvió a abrazarla y se dejó acariciar. Poco a poco se fue relajando hasta quedarse dormida. Anthy se sorprendió por la facilidad con que finalmente la había calmado. Era como una niña pequeña.

Reflexionó sobre la razón de ese comportamiento que tanto la había extrañado. Al final de cuentas, Utena sólo era una niña de la cual ella y su hermano se estaban aprovechando sin ningún miramiento. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, a menos que apareciera un duelista superior, el destino de Utena estaba contado. Así había sido siempre desde un principio con los campeones de los duelos, pero por primera vez, Anthy comenzó a sentir un dolor distinto al que estaba acostumbrada. 

¿Acaso era justo? Hasta ahora los duelistas no habían sido más que un sacrificio necesario para recuperar el poder del Príncipe, pero Utena era diferente. No sólo fracasaría, sino que caería más bajo que los demás al ser sólo una mujer. ¿Por qué su hermano se empeñaba en seguir con esa causa perdida? ¿No sería mejor dejarla ir y empezar todo de nuevo?

Utena se quejó entre sueños y se movió un poco. Anthy le acarició el cabello para calmarla y la joven se acurrucó aún más cerca de ella. La Prometida de la Rosa se sorprendió ante la calidez de aquel contacto. No recordaba la última vez que su hermano la había hecho sentir así. Y pensar que había estado enojada con ella apenas unas horas antes, en esos momentos le parecía imposible odiarla pero sabía que después no faltarían razones para despreciarla. Sólo Utena hacía que sus sentimientos oscilaran de esa forma. Esto no podía estar bien.

“Me das miedo” le susurró en su lengua natal. La chica siguió durmiendo.

***  
Anthy no supo en qué momento concilió el sueño, el hecho de haber podido dormir aunque fuera un poco, la sorprendía. Tal vez todo lo sucedido la noche anterior la había cansado más de lo que esperaba. Cuando se despertó, ya era muy entrada la mañana y Utena se encontraba haciendo estiramientos en el cuarto mientras ignoraba los reclamos de Chu-chu para irse a desayunar.

— Buenos días, Himemiya. ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿No te molesté anoche?

Volvía a sonreír y Anthy no supo qué la encandilaba más, si el sol de la mañana o el brillo de la chica.

— No fue ninguna molestia, señorita Utena. Me alegro que se sienta mejor.

Utena la tomó de la mano y le ayudó a levantarse de la cama. El corazón le dio un vuelco al sentir el contacto.

— Himemiya… Muchas gracias por lo de anoche. Eres muy amable.

Y antes de que Anthy pudiera hacer algo, recibió un beso en la frente.

¿Amable? ¿Ella? Si tan sólo la conociera en verdad. Pero, sabía que en cuanto eso pasara la odiaría y ya sería demasiado tarde. ¿Realmente Utena se lo merecía? ¿Y si le dijera que escapara? Pero entonces ya no volvería a verla y…

Se tapó la boca con las manos y se volteó mientras hacía todo su esfuerzo para contener un sollozo.

—¡Lo siento! Debí pedirte permiso primero. ¿Te hice sentir mal?

— No, no es eso. Sólo estoy sorprendida. Usted también es muy amable.

La otra le dirigió de nuevo aquella sonrisa que cada vez se hacía más insoportable.

— De acuerdo, te espero abajo. Esta vez yo haré el desayuno. Y quizá después podemos salir, hoy está haciendo un clima increíble.

Anthy sólo asintió mientras miraba a la pared y esperó a que su compañera de cuarto saliera llevándose a Chu-chu consigo. Cuando se quedó sola, comenzó a llorar quedamente. No quería que Utena se diera cuenta y tratara de consolarla, eso la haría sentir peor. Miró, por la ventana, afuera el sol brillante y el cielo diáfano se burlaban de ella. Utena se había equivocado respecto al tiempo, quizá la tormenta había pasado, pero de ahora en adelante las nubes jamás se retirarían.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve un bloqueo tremendo y me vi obligada a volver a escribir en español. Pasarlo al inglés será una lata. Espero no tardarme demasiado.


End file.
